Hiding In Shadows
by VideoVixen
Summary: Past meets present as two separate worlds collide in an explosive mesh of painful memories and new beginnings. Inuyasha unravels the truth of his past while trying to figure out what's becoming of his future. Becoming steadily lost in the heart of Night as he questions everything he was led to believe. SessInu. Side KogaShippo. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : No demons in this story. - **Smiles** -

 **Chapter One**

* * *

Gods it reeked here. The human's hand quickly coming up to wave the stench before his face but it made the air burn his nose hair that much more. Settling on clamping a hand over his nose before hurrying further into the makeshift camp of humans underneath the highway's bridge. Loose black pants covering him as he stalked through the settlement. Steps silent and sure. Dozens of pairs of eyes watching him but making no move to approach the strange looking young man who wield the large twin machetes strapped across the back of his black vest. His midnight black locks bound over his right shoulder in a single plait that reached his waist. Two rebelling thick strands on either side of his face laying over each shoulder. His bangs falling into searching violet eyes so dark in color they almost appeared brown. The humans huddled further away from him as he approached but aside from a quick onceover he paid them no mind.

He had to be here. The reports said he'd last been seen heading in this direction. Only thing that laid out here were large fields that belonged to farmer's. No cover to hide in. The man having run too far out of the city's limits to not be seen trying to double back around. There were Hunters posted around the perimeter in case he attempted to disappear back under the cover of the city. Inuyasha knew he was hiding here.

His eyes passing over wary eyes as he walked slowly further into what the homeless citizens of Tokyo made for a home. Men and women sitting around trash cans burning with fire or spread across the hard cement that made up a part of the highway. Laying on blankets or clothes cushioning their bodies. Suddenly feeling a little guilty about complaining about the stench when these people had bigger problems than caring for their body odor.

He locked eyes with a small brown haired child. A ponytail that sat on the side top of her hair. Her brown eyes unwavering as she watched him pass. Her eyes were dead. Frame skinny as she huddled in on herself a ways away from the others. He made to look away from her and continue his search but stopped in his tracks at finally noticing the tall figure that stood off a bit behind the girl. Leaning against the wall of graffiti covered cement. His head of short ebony strands turning and pulling the top of his jacket close to his face. Keeping his head pointed away.

He tilted his head as he turned his feet in the man's direction, hands quickly and smoothly reaching back behind him, coming away with the black hilts of his machetes in each hand as he approached him. The man's head turned back towards him a fraction and his hand dropped from his face at noticing his approach. Jacket falling to reveal the long, slim face that he and the others had chased out of the city. It was him.

The other blanched and scrambled forward. Inuyasha, thinking he was about to try and run again, raced forward only to come to a complete stop. Lip curling back as he watched the man take a hold of the little human girl. Bringing her up before him to use as a barrier between him and the dangerous Hunter. She never cried out. Her body limp in his arms and dark gaze dull.

His attention pulled back to the other at the pleading that reached him. "P-Please. I-I don't want to hurt anyone." Backing away towards the only opening to the camp. The girl a steadfast barrier. Inuyasha slowly moving in time with him, weapons before him and at the ready. The man noticed this. "Please," he cried, dark blue eyes wide and pleading. "We're not all the same. Let me go. No one has to die!"

He reeled back some, coming up short at the sheer amount of emotion the man's words held before a short chuckle left him. The side of his mouth curling up into a smirk. "Your good, I'll give you that." Having been affected by the seemingly sincere words but he hadn't survived as long as he had by believing the words that came spilling forth from the damned. They would say anything to save their own skin in the face of death. "Your kind are all the same. Bloodthirsty monsters with no soul." He said calmly, slowly closing the space between them. "You deserve to die."

The man shook his head, eyes wide. "No. That's not true. I would never hurt anyone without reason."

"Yet you hold onto a defenseless girl to protect you." His eyes dropping to the girl who had yet to make a sound. Her bangs hiding her face.

"I won't hurt her. I simply wish to leave in peace." He said, looking down to the bowed head of hair.

"Tell you what. Stop hiding behind the girl and I'll make sure its quick. No unnecessary pain. You won't feel a thing, I promise."

He shook his head. "I'm afraid that won't do, Hunter. Their are others who are expecting to see me. I hadn't planned on getting caught out by your people."

He tilted his head, slowly moving closer. "Who are these friends of yours?"

"Your kind have your secrets and we have ours." That's it, keep talking.

He shrugged. He hadn't really expected to get any information. "We'll find them eventually. Just like we'll find your Lord. It's only a matter of time before your Lord will have to stop being a coward and show his face. He's not a very good leader is he?" He asked mockingly. "Hides himself. Tucked away safely in his hideout while he lets his own kind take the fall. Seems like a grade a dick move if you ask me."

"Watch your tongue, human." The first signs of anger entering those blue eyes. "You shouldn't speak of things you have no knowledge on. My Lord is no coward."

"Doesn't seem that way to me. I've been tracking him down for years. I've killed hundreds of your kind and haven't seen hide or hair of your so called leader." He pointed an sharp tip of a machete towards the other. "It is fools like you who continue to protect him. He will be your downfall."

The man's lip curled back, revealing the long fang. Inuyasha resisting the urge to smirk.

"Our Lord is worthy in all ways, Hunter." He spat. "Once he awakens he will lead us into a new era."

His brows furrowed, not having expected to heard that. "He's asleep." He muttered in surprise.

The man's eyes widening before looking towards the opening of the human camp. "I-I said no such thing." He stammered as he avoided eye contact with the Hunter.

Inuyasha, however, was no longer listening. Zeroing in on the carelessness of the man before him. Big mistake bloodsucker, he thought as he moved faster than the other could prepare for. Quickly pulling the girl from the unsuspecting man's arm and making to send his elbow crashing over the man's nose but the other ducked at the blow and he quickly put space between them once more. Setting the girl down and making to stand in front of her. A quick look back telling him she appeared fine if a little dazed.

The other turned to run and he was on the move, quickly closing the space between them as he brought the handles of his blades over his right shoulder, preparing to strike the man's unguarded back in one sweeping blow only to meet air as the man suddenly disappeared from view. He immediately whirled around in place, his blades crossed before him as he blocked the incoming blow. The other bringing a knee up between them and connecting with his stomach. The pain causing him to gasp as he hunched forward, roughly pushing the other away as he focused on putting a few steps between them. His breathing heavy as he looked to the dark haired man who stood as still as stone. "I have no desire to hurt you, Hunter."

"Well, stay still so I can hurt you." He spat, already stalking forward and the man meeting him in the middle. Each send of his blades blocked by a forearm but the other did not come away unscathed. Blood flowing from the gashes from the confines of his jacket sleeves. The other snapped in his face and he ducked his head back, quickly bringing up his blade between them at seeing the other aiming for his throat. Quickly bringing the other blade around in a fast sweep towards the other's stomach. Gritting his teeth harshly as he forced his hand forward through the tough flesh. Screams erupting from around them, the quick sound of feet passing them but he never looked away from the wide eyes. Watching the sclera gradually bleed into a deep red. The blue disappearing entirely. The man's fangs extending further down. "There it is." He muttered almost seductively between them. The man's true form.

The snarl ripping from the other's throat loud and ringing in his ears. The man bringing an arm around to his opposite shoulder before sending it flying towards his unprotected cheek. Trying to shift his blade to block the blow but it came in too fast. He went flying to the left, grunting as his shoulder landed first against the cement foundation before skidding down. Grabbing hold of his shoulder as he forced himself up, clutching the remaining machete in his hand as he looked up to watch the man puling out the blade that pierced him before throwing it to the side. His eyes snapping up to meet red eyes at the body that blocked his view to his weapon.

He rolled his shoulder, shaking off the pain as he went running in towards the other at full speed. The bloodsucker snarling as he fell into a defensive position. The man swiped at him but only met air as the human suddenly disappeared beneath him. Inuyasha sliding over the dirt under the man's parted legs and already reaching for the hilt to his fallen blade. The man turning and quickly making to close the distance between them just as his hand closed around the handle. Quickly flipping it around in hand before plunging the tip of the blade behind him, feeling the fast approaching body come to a complete stop as the bloodsucker stood hunched over and pierced on his blade. Taking deep lungfuls of air as he listened to the strained gurgles from behind him. Once his heart rate was back under a semblance of control he rose from the ground, turning around and quickly bringing the very bottom of the hilt in his hand over the other's forehead. Watching the bloodsucker fall onto his back. Dirt rising up at the large mass that lay onto the ground. He walked forward before making to straddle the man's waist. Clear blue eyes looking back at him. The fangs reverted back to its original length. Blood running in a steady thin stream from the corner of his mouth.

Inuyasha winced at the pain movement caused, but wrapped his hand around the blade that stay lodged in the center of the bloodsucker's chest. Twisting it and grinding down. The other's hand's curling up in pain but too weak to do much of anything else. "Your Lord," Inuyasha started through gritted teeth as he kept his hand steady. "You said he was asleep. Where. Where is he."

Twisting the blade in his hand at the silence that followed. The man snarling up at him before settling down once more. "Tell me. Now." He demanded.

The bloodsucker laughed weakly, causing blood to rush out from his lips. "You will never find him, Hunter. And we will never betray our own."

He snarled, making to grind the blade once more but the blood that splattered over his arm and face stilled him. Leaning back away from the now still body beneath. Looking to the two silver tipped throwing knives lodged in the side of the bloodsucker's head. He stared at the dead man. "Why did you do that?" He demanded heatedly as he turned to his left, rising up from his perch as he looked to the approaching duo. His violet eyes burning into the red haired boy. The locks that normally reached past his shoulder currently pinned back in a tight and tucked ponytail. His calm gait light and silent with his flat boots that came to a stop just under his knees. His slim toned frame shrouded in black from head to toe. Leather pants with the length of the legs adorned with knife holders. His light leather jacket lined with pockets left hanging open and revealing the fitting wifebeater he wore. The large black and silver designed bow strapped across his back accompanied by the quiver that held the multitude of arrows. His green eyes looked to the fallen man behind him without any emotion before turning that stare onto Inuyasha.

"I killed a bloodsucker, what's it look like," he responded before going over to retrieve his throwing knives. Placing a boot clad foot on the man's face as he pulled them out of the tough flesh. Wiping the blood and gore across the man's jacket before placing them back into the holders lining his pants.

"I was getting information out of him, Shippo." He stated irritably before going to pluck the machete from the man's chest and copying the other boy's actions before sliding his blades back into the straps across his back. Turning to face his two comrades. "You killed him before I could get him to talk."

Shippo let out a quiet sigh, looking to the dark haired boy. "When has a vamp ever sold out their own, Inuyasha. You wouldn't have gotten anything out of him anyway."

"Well I would've liked to determine that for myself before you went and threw your knives in his damn skull." He snapped. "Did it look like I needed your help?"

"No. It looked like you were getting nice and cozy with a bloodsucker." The other boy snapped back. His lip curling back at the thought of doing anything of the sort with a bloodsucker.

Shippo turned his back on them. "Whatever. I'll be in the car." He said, walking towards the opening under the highway and disappearing into the dark night.

He closed his eyes in a deep exhale, reigning his emotions back under his control. Turning to face his silent companion at the feel of a hand clamping his shoulder. "Try to be patient with him, Inuyasha." The older boy spoke, his blue eyes looking to him. "He's still new to this world. This lifestyle. Give him time to adjust."

"I get it," he told him. "It's just. . .Gods, was I that reckless when I first joined?"

The dark haired boy laughed. "Yes. And just as angry. But like you, he'll learn to think first before he acts. He just needs more experience under his belt."

"Look, I get it. He's angry. I understand that better than anyone. Hell, we're all angry at something. It's why we do what we do. Him being angry is not the issue. It's how he handles it while out on the field I have a problem with." He said with a shake of his head, turning back to the dead vampire. Seeing the body already starting to disintegrate into ash. "Damnit." Maybe he wouldn't have gotten anything else out of the bloodsucker but he couldn't get what he'd said out of his mind.

He whirled to the other boy. "Miroku. The bloodsucker. . .he said something. About their Lord. He said, 'once he awakens'. . .why didn't we ever think to consider he could be sleeping all this time? We just assumed he was hiding away. What if we haven't found him because they have him hidden away somewhere?" He finished, heart pounding at the idea.

Miroku looked skeptical. "I don't know, Inuyasha. Why would he tell you that? He could've told you that to throw you off or something."

"No," he shook his head adamantly, sure that wasn't the case. "I don't think he meant to say even that much. He tried to deny it afterward. What if he really is asl-"

A faint sound from behind him had both young men turning towards the source. One blade already in hand and the the other boy with the large black BE M500 Cruisier Shotgun already off from its perch across the back of his black leather trench coat and steadied in his sure hands. His boot clad feet swift and silent as he led the way further back under the highway. Inuyasha close behind him and surprise finding him as they approached the little girl he'd noticed earlier. She lay out cold on the dirt covered ground, her lids moving as she lay still.

He reached a hand out to lower Miroku's shotgun still trained on her. "We can't leave her here. Everyone else is gone now." He said bending down to take her into his arms. She was nothing but skin and bones.

"Your right," Miroku told him, voice suddenly more serious. "We need to go. Knowing you, you caused a scene and the police will be here soon. We should leave." He told him before turning on his heel and walking towards the opening.

He rolled his eyes. It's not like he did it on purpose. He looked down at the little girl. She couldn't have been any older than seven or eight. He wondered what she was doing out here alone but knew there were homeless children within the city. He wondered what her story was. If it was similar to his own and the rest of the Hunter's. Loved ones taken by bloodsuckers. The look in her eye. . . he wouldn't be surprised if that were the case.

"Inuyasha. C'mon. We need to leave."

He looked up from her face, realizing he'd slowed down. He caught up to Miroku and walked up the walkway that led to the highway above. Seeing the black 2014 Mercedes Benz GL Black Crystal parked along the side of the currently quiet highway. Quickly opening the back door before climbing inside and securing them in the backseat. He placed her in the opposite seat and strapped the seat belt around her. Looking back at noticing Shippo turn towards them from his position in the passenger seat. Turning back around without a word.

"We'll drop her off somewhere she'll be noticed. A fire station." Miroku told him as he drove forward into the lane. Their eyes connecting through the mirror. "You know we can't take her with us."

He nodded. Yeah he knew. Maybe once she was old enough she'd find others like him. If it were a vampire who had taken away her family. People to show her their were ways she could fight back against their kind. That she didn't have to be afraid. Like he'd been taught. Like so many others.

"Anyone near downtown?" A feminine voice came scrambling lowly from the car's radio. Only Hunter's able to access the channels. Shippo reaching forward to take the walkie in his hand.

"Yeah. A few of us are headed that way now. What is it, Kagome?" He asked her before reaching forward to turn up the dial some.

Silence for a moment before she came back on the line. "I'm stationed in the old abandoned corporate building. The old theatre over. . .I think there's something going on over there and I'm wondering if there's anyone in the area available to come check it out. I was patrolling the area and saw two black vans turn into parking lot behind the building. And I think. . .I-I think spotted Koga."

His eyes widened. If that was Koga. . .

"Tell her to stay where she is and lay low." He told Shippo, his voice holding his urgency. The red haired boy looking to him before turning his attention back onto the walkie.

"Do not move." Shippo told her. "We're almost to you. Wait for us."

"Got it," she replied lowly and the radio was quiet once more.

"Did she say-" Miroku started.

"Yeah," he breathed, leaning back in his seat. Koga. One of the most notorious vampires in the Nightworld. It was said he had a direct connection to the Council. He was an Original. A bloodsucker who'd been born that way. No shred of humanity ever running through him. Not like the ones who'd been turned. Originals much more powerful than one who'd been bitten.

Damnit. Tonight of all nights for the elusive vamp to be spotted. He'd never been close enough to try his hand at sending his blades through the bloodsucker's body. Always arriving too late and only to come upon his fallen comrades. Koga a name that gave even the most experienced Hunter's pause. The vamp and his posse long gone and back under the radar once more.

A quite whine from his left drew his attention and he cursed at seeing the little girl. Wracking his brain at what he could do to keep her away from what was about to go down. "Shippo. I want you to-"

"Sorry. No can do. I'm not sitting this out and frankly there's no time to waste. Miroku's a better driver. He can drop the girl off and circle back around to meet up with us."

His eyes met with Miroku's through the mirror and received a nod. "He's right. I'd be able to get back to you guys faster."

"Alright. Fine." Not in the mood to argue. He'd rather have the more experienced Hunter by his side but in the light of things it was the best course of action. Miroku could get her to safety and come back to join them faster than Shippo would be able to.

Silence between them as the dark haired boy expertly weaved throughout traffic, foot steadily pressing down on the accelerator. Hard to see anything through the dark tinted windows but looked to Miroku at the car slowing down. "This is as close as I can get without possibly drawing their attention." He told them before holding out a pair of night vision goggles towards Shippo. They nodded and opened the door to climb out. "Don't die. I'll be right back for you guys." He told them before backing out in one smooth turnaround. Headlights pointed back the way they came from as he merged back onto the highway.

He cast a quick look as he reached for the goggles held out to him. Nodding towards Shippo as he quickly jogged across the silent street. Feeling the younger boy behind him as they slinked further up the deserted street, both on high alert as they neared the shut down theatre. Ducking in the alley and walking to the door he knew lay further in the dark. Their steps silent, breathing steady and slow as they neared the alley doorway into the building. Signaling for Shippo to place the night vision goggles over his eyes. Reaching behind him to take one the blades from its sheathe before testing the door under his hand. It giving away after a slight nudge with his shoulder. Gritting his teeth as it was his left shoulder that bloodsucker had thrown him into.

He scanned the inside, not seeing any movement in the darkness and waved Shippo inside before venturing in closer. The two staying close as they passed what used to be the snack stands, everything run down and in poor condition since it's closing years back. He could feel the tenseness in his fellow Hunter as they approached the grand stairs to the upper floors. Pausing often to hear for anything up above them. Their arrival on the landing revealing a hall of rooms. Offices and restrooms mostly.

He ventured forward, keeping the machete before him as they passed room after room. Looking into each one they passed. Shippo guarding his back, his bow in hand and an arrow ready to be sent flying at a moment's notice.

He looked to his right and paused before turning into the empty room, hurrying his steps as he confirmed what it was he saw. Rushing over at seeing Kagome laid out over the floor of the theatre. Wondering why she was here when she'd reported being in the building over. He crouched down beside the body of the dark haired Hunter. Her sprawled out body laying under the partially broken window. He placed two fingers against her neck. No pulse.

"Dead." He announced quietly. Seeing her spiked club propped innocently along the wall. He stood up, turning to Shippo. "I don't like this." He told him, feeling uneasy at the fact she didn't even get a chance to reach for her weapon. "She didn't even see it coming. We need to leave."

"But you just got here."

The two Hunters whirled towards the only entrance into the room, weapons before them. Bodies tense as they stood on the balls of their feet. The doorway empty and picking up on the faint sound of a foot crunching over something out in the hall.

Screams suddenly erupting from the doorway as a multitude of vamps burst into the large space. Eight, he quickly counted, already moving forward. His left hand striking the first bloodsucker closest to him, not hesitating to plunge his blade through his stomach. Head whipping to the left at the fast approaching man. Pushing the vampire off of his blade before turning to face the newcomer, quickly bringing his right leg up into the dwindling space between them. His leg forcing him back as he simultaneously reached behind him with his left hand to retrieve the remaining blade.

Movement from the corner of his right eye made him drop into a crouch, swiping his blades at the man's leg, it being wiped clean from its body. The snarl of pain that followed soon silenced as he smoothly rose to cut clean through the flesh of its neck. Never slowing down as he continued to swing his blade around, the vamp seeing the incoming blow and quickly moving back to evade the tip aimed for its throat.

He dodged the clawed hand that swiped at him. She was fast. Displaying the agility and stamina known in their kind. He focused on evading her deadly claws, making sure to keep the other hovering vamp in his sights as she forced him to give up ground. Steadily backing him into a corner. Not trying to counter her as his shoulder wouldn't be able to keep up with the attacks.

His reprieve coming in the form of an arrow suddenly becoming lodged in the side of her head from his fellow Hunter. Sending her crashing into a heap on the hard ground and the last remaining bloodsucker charging at him. Looking into the vamp's red eyes as he did nothing to defend himself. The bloodsucker's hand raising higher over his shoulder as he let out a yell.

Inuyasha calmly pointing the end of his machete to the other's heart at the last possible second. Looking blankly into the fading red eyes that revealed its light brown color. The man snarling weakly before his body went limp. His lips curling in disgust at the close proximity of the bloodsucker and quickly shoving him away.

His head whipping towards Shippo at the sound of a body quickly being sent into the weak foundation behind him. Seeing Shippo slowly rising from his thrown position and he quickly fell into a defensive position as he looked to the last remaining vampire.

No one other than Koga of the Nightworld.

Never having before laid eyes on the man. Dressed comfortably in a fitting navy blue sweater. Dark slacks fitting his large muscled frame. Black locks bound behind him in an untucked ponytail. His bangs falling comfortably into light blue eyes. Looking completely at ease as he stood near the entrance with his hands in either side of his pants. "They really don't make 'em how they used to." He muttered with a shake of his head as he nudged the leg of a fallen vamp. Turning that cold stare onto the two watchful Hunters. "I'm going to kill you now." He said calmly before disappearing from view.

The dark haired boy gasping at the harsh fingers that dug into his neck. Feeling himself being lifted off from the ground. Turning wide eyes onto the vampire as he was denied air. Bringing his machete down towards the vampire's neck but Koga caught the blade in his hand before yanking it from the Hunter and tossing it behind him. Inuyasha's hands reaching up to scratch at the iron tight grip around him and felt him squeezing but he didn't even faze the dark haired man. Panic seizing as he looked into icy blue orbs, seeing the intent to kill staring calmly back up at him.

Startled to see Koga's head suddenly turn to the right before the vampire jerked his head back. Two arrows flying past where his neck had once been. Koga yanking Inuyasha in front of his body, turning to face the Hunter who held the large bow before him. Shippo's hands steady as he pulled back on the string, two arrows already in place. Inuyasha bound in place with the arm wrapped around his neck from the Original behind him. "Let him go." The red head told the vampire. Voice clipped and unwavering.

"No can do, Hunter." The vamp seemed to purr in the dark haired boy's ear and he turned his head away at the cool breath that fanned against him. Koga's head coming to a stop beside his head as his blue eyes stayed locked onto the other Hunter. Inuyasha trying to dislodge the other's arm and only being held tighter in response.

"Kill him!" Inuyasha managed to gasp out. Hearing the snarl in his ear his words caused. He didn't care if he died in the process. Taking a well known vampire such as Koga with him was well worth it. Shippo's head turning to him for a brief moment before whipping back towards the dark haired vamp at the cruel laugh.

"Yes. Please kill me." Koga mocked him and the red haired boy stood still for a moment before a curse left him as he suddenly threw aside his bow, rushing forward towards them at top speed.

Inuyasha's world suddenly rushing past him as he was harshly thrown to the right, his body skidding across the hard floor until his back met the wall. Mouth falling open at the pain that resounded through him. Ringing in his ears as he slowly turned his attention back to Shippo. Vision blurring as he managed to make out Shippo engaged in hand to hand with Koga. The other Hunter's name falling silently from his lips as darkness clouded over him.

He woke up to the distant sound of shouting, the pull of fog lifting with every second as he forced his eyes open.

"Damnit! Get off of me!" Came the red haired boy's voice from across the room but sounded so far away. Forcing himself up off the ground as he pushed himself though the dizziness. Using the wall as support as he slowly lifted his body. Willing it to do as he commanded.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Shippo's voice piercing through to him as he turned. Seeing the dark haired vampire pinning the Hunter on the ground. The other struggling to dislodge the larger body from him but to no avail. The dark haired hunter looked around, stilling as he noticed one of his blades over by the window. Gritting his teeth as he pushed himself off the wall and moving over to the fallen weapon.

"Let's see that pretty face of yours." The smirk in Koga's voice apparent as he reached out for the red haired Hunter's night vision goggles. It taking up a majority of his face.

"I am going to kill you!" Shippo screamed in outrage, angling his head away from the hand that reached towards him before suddenly turning and lifting his head to send his saliva on the vampire's face. Looking to Koga with narrowed eyes as he attempted to pull his wrists free from the vampire's grasp.

The dark haired Original stilling as he brought his free hand up to wipe at the spit on the corner of his mouth, pulling his fingers back to stare at the clear substance before turning that cool gaze back onto the Hunter beneath him. "Now you die." He snarled, mouth pulling back to reveal fangs dropping down. Blue eyes bleeding into red as Koga brought a clawed hand back over his shoulder and swiping it across Shippo's pale cheek.

The smaller male's head turning with a gasp, his goggles sent flying from his face with the blow. Turning his head back up to stare at the vamp who was preparing to deliver the final blow only to become still as stone at seeing those dazed green eyes. ". . .Shippo." He breathed.

With a yell, Inuyasha brought the hilt of his blade crashing down into the back of the unsuspecting vampire's skull. Watching as the vampire's large body slumped to the side in an unconscious heap. Throwing the blade aside and quickly moving over to Shippo at seeing the other trying to scramble away from the Original. He bent beside him, fingers going for the gash wounds running across his cheek only to pull back with a hiss at the intense pain radiating from the upper half of his body.

"I'm fine." Shippo turning to him as he brought his knees under himself. "Where does it hurt the most?" He asked him.

He sucked his teeth, bringing his right arm across to support the left side of his torso. "I think the fucker busted a rib." He hissed.

"You should've killed that bloodsucker." Shippo told him.

"Couldn't," he swallowed as he closed his eyes. "If anyone knows where the Lord of the Nightworld is, I think he's one of the ones who would know. Let the others see if they can get anything out of him."

"Shit. I can't see a thing." Shippo told him. "We need to get you out of here."

"Yeah, okay." Nodding his agreement. "We need to tie him up-" Looking up towards the vamp and stilling at seeing Koga's body gone from where it lay. "Shit." He whispered, making to stand only to freeze at the feeling of fingers finding a pressure point on his neck.

"What. What is it." Shippo whispered back towards him, his breath coming out more rapidly.

Eyes rolling into back of his head as he went under darkness once more.

* * *

He reached a hand behind him, wincing with a withdraw of his fingers at coming into contact with the sore spot. Little shit hit hard. Ignoring the tenderness at not feeling or smelling his own blood.

Koga turned his attention back onto the red haired Hunter he laid on the ground, crouching down beside him as he brought a clawed hand up to that delicate face. Red locks fanning around him as he laid there almost peacefully. Heart thundering in his chest as he looked to the face of his love. A love that was killed centuries ago. Turning Shippo's head and taking in the deep gash lines that flowed blood down his neck and shirt. Never would have hurt him to this extent had he known.

He brought up a wrist towards his mouth, biting down into his flesh until the taste of his blood welled over his tongue. Quickly bringing the dripping wrist over the smaller boy's wound on his cheek. His blood hitting the other's flesh and watching as the gashes mended themselves until only wet blood remained in place. Stroking his cheek softly in appreciation before remembering the other Hunter.

Turning to the dark haired human and wondered who was it that managed to sneak up on him. His hand reaching for the goggles that covered the Hunter's face. Removing them and tossing them further away before turning to look down at the male.

Mouth parting in shock at the face that greeted him. Remembering that face exactly as it used to be. Eyes drawn to the black plait of hair that hung down his shoulder. Remembering when it was an almost translucent white. Inuyasha. He was completely human now. They both were.

He noticed him wince as if in pain before stilling once more. Suddenly remembering throwing him across the room with enough force to kill a lesser human.

So many questions ran through him but he had to get them out of here. Hunters tended to hunt in groups and he didn't doubt someone would notice their disappearance eventually.

He bent down and grabbed Inuyasha before throwing him over his right shoulder. Turning to lift Shippo over his left. Easily supporting their weight as he stood to his towering body, leaving the room with the piles of ashes that once belonged to those of his blood.

Navigating through the darkness as he left out the way he arrived. The stairs leading down to a door that led directly out to the large parking space. A look around confirming all was still in the darkness. But he didn't stick around to find out otherwise.

He reached a hand out to open the backdoor to one of the black vans they rode in, settling the dark haired boy in before shifting Shippo in to join him. Closing the door behind them and making his way to the driver side. Striking the wheel in agitation as he remembered the lack of a key. One of the other's drove and the key was resting in one of the piles of ashes in the building. He made to get out and find it but paused at the dark clad figure he caught walking towards the van through the door's side mirror. The large gun in his hands speaking volumes as he walked closer still. Jumping back from the window at the large shell that went flying towards him, destroying the mirror and sending it tumbling towards the ground.

Lip curling back as he turned to the rip the plastic cover on the steering column. Damn Hunters. Ripping out the brown and yellow wires. Ignoring the shots of electricity that raced up his arm from doing so. Ducking further at the loud impact from the shotgun that hit the driver's side of the door. The car shaking a bit from the force and another shot quick to follow. Gritting his teeth in agitation, forcing himself to focus on twisting together the green and red wire before him. "C'mon, c'mon," he muttered as he sparked the end of the ignition wire against the battery wire. The van suddenly coming to life. Immediately straightening out and reaching for the steering lock and breaking it before stepping fully onto the pedal. Lurching forward before swinging the wheel around in a sharp right, bringing the van around in full turnaround. The dark haired Hunter turning with him as he rained shot after shot onto the van. Koga peeling out of his line of sight as he slipped into the alley and pulling off into the street.

Looking behind to make sure he wasn't being followed. They'd expected the Hunters arrival at realizing the female had called out for assistance. She managing to stumble across them by accident. Inuyasha and Shippo the only group of Hunters close enough in the area to respond to her location. Waiting them out as they were the one's to kill the vampire they made to bring back with them tonight.

Never would he have thought to expect Shippo and Inuyasha as Hunters. The world was a cruel place.

...

He parked the car into a stop in front of closed down cigarette shop and hopped out, walking around the front of the van and towards the two figures posted by the entrance of the side alley. An abandoned dance studio to the cigarette shop's left. They perked up at noticing him. He looked to the dark haired female. "Weaken the glamour," he told her and she nodded before turning to the seemingly deserted cigarette shop. The vampire standing before its front before beginning to speak in an ancient language no longer know to this time of world.

He turned to the tall blonde man. "You help me." He told him before turning to retrieve the two unconscious bodies that lay in the van. Opening the doors to reveal them still out. Nodding his head towards the dark haired boy as he reached for Shippo. Taking a moment to inhale the smell of the red head. The scent of his old love tainted by the humanity that clouded him now. Had he not seen his face he would have killed him. . .regret finding him as he held the young man closer. The heat bringing him a small dose of comfort as he turned to follow the blonde vampire from around the van.

Where once stood a cigarette shop not worth looking twice at now stood an impressive mansion. Its height seeming to reach the very sky itself. Feeling the the glamour shimmer as he walked past the barrier that shielded them from the Dayworld. To any humans it'd appear as if they'd suddenly disappeared into thin air. A glamour was nothing more than an illusion. The home looking to appear as a business that had closed down in a part of a neighborhood not many cared to venture through at night. The perfect conditions for one of his kind.

The huge double doors parted at their approach and the three female servants bowed at seeing him as they stood in between the grand case of stairs that led to the upper landing on either side of them. "Master Koga." An elderly vampire greeted him, her dark eyes falling onto the figure in his arms.

"Prepare a bath for our. . .Guests. After you've seen to their injuries," He told the head servant, she nodding her gray filled head. Not questioning the younger vamp's decision in bringing what were obviously Hunters in their place of refuge. "They should be waking soon and restraints will be necessary."

Looking down at Shippo's peaceful expression before forcing himself to hand him over to her. The woman holding onto him as if she took no notice of the added weight in her arms. Turning to see the blonde vamp handing Inuyasha off to a young red haired female. His blue eyes looking over them. "They are in your care until further notice. Should any harm come to them, you will pay for it with your life." His eyes flashing red for the quickest of flashes. The three ladies bowing wordlessly before him before turning to do as told. His eyes on Shippo as he watched him disappear up the stairs before remembering why he was here. Turning down the grand hall that led to the person he needed to see.

Ignoring the various servants that stopped and bowed as he passed them amongst the spacious halls. Approaching the large wooden double doors that held inside them the silver haired vampire. Raising a hand to knock but the sound of a feminine voice telling him to come in made him pause before doing as instructed. Walking into the large and impeccably tidy study that displayed ancient times from long ago despite living many years past the time. Coming to a stop before the vampire who sat behind the large desk, her polished claws holding between them a quill of a dark feather that wrote across the white parchment in perfect cursive. The silver haired woman speaking to him as her eyes never left her task. "What is that you are seeking from me, Koga." She spoke lowly before finally lifting her head to reveal brillant amber eyes. Setting aside the quill as she folded her arms before herself. "I will be very displeased if you have not brought to me what I asked for. I believe I have given you an adequate amount of time."

He blinked, mind whirling back to earlier events of the night. "The messenger you asked me to retrieve was spotted out and killed by Hunters. The information he held on the Hunter's lost with him. The scout we sent to escort him back to our arranged meeting spot watched the Hunter kill him before reporting back to us. We then noticed we were being watched by another Hunter who managed to stay off our radar for a time. Seeing that she had made contact with the group of Hunter's that killed Jin. I made quick work of her."

She closed her eyes, jaw clenching as she visibly tried to reign in her irritation. Only looking to him once she was more calm. "I hope you did away with those damned Hunters. Jin informed me he held vital information on the Hunters from his spying."

"No Councilwoman, I didn't kill the Hunters." He told her and she looked to him with a look he couldn't quite place. Slowly rising from her seat as she leaned towards him.

"Pray tell what it is you did with them if not take their worthless lives, Koga." Her voice holding a hint of strain as she looked into him expectantly.

"I brought them here."

She was on him before he could blink, her hand wrapped around his throat and lifting his large frame from the ground much like he held the human Inuyasha. A cruel smile revealing her sharp fang. "Even you could not be that big of a fool to compromise our sanctuary. To bring a Hunter where my son and your Lord lay!" She barked, every ounce of her control slipping as she looked up to him with crimson eyes. "Tell me why I shouldn't squeeze the life from your body." Her hand slowly squeezing his windpipe.

He felt his teeth extending in response to his life being threatened by a powerful vampire who was more than capable of doing what she stated. His instincts demanded he fight at the blatant challenge but he used every ounce of his will to keep his claws at his side. His red eyes blinking. "It's him."

"What do you-" the Councilwoman sneered before looking to him in surprise. "Him. Do you refer to my son's love?" She asked him. "If you have the audacity to jest about matters such as these, I really will end you, you fool."

"It's him." He repeated.

The Councilwoman eyeing him but slowly lowered him down and retracting her hand. A blink of her eyes revealing gold once more. "Tell me."

Koga cracked his neck. Damn the bitch had a grip. "He was attempting to get information out of Jin according to the scout. Trying to find out where the Lord of the Nightworld was apparently." A look of amusement flashing over her features at hearing that. Remembering the dark haired boy speaking of using him to try and get information on the Lord's whereabouts. He continued. "He responded to the Hunter's call at her sighting us. I. . . almost killed him."

She lifted a brow. "It is fortunate that you didn't." She said before walking back around to her desk and gracefully settling back into her seat. "You said them. As in more than one. Who was the other Hunter you brought here."

He swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat. "Shippo."

"So you have found your love as well." She tilted her head. "And they are both Hunters. How ironic." She muttered more to herself. The dark haired vampire agreeing with her completely. She turned to him. "I will convene with my fellow councilmen about what we have discussed here."

"He's going to wake up. Right?" He asked her.

She levelled him with an unimpressed stare. "I may be on the Council but I am also Lady of the Nightworld. Until my son rises once more to take back his title. Me informing them is merely a formality. My son will rule in his rightful place once more." Koga smirked at the self assured way in which she spoke. The woman waving a hand in dismissal. "Now leave me. I have much do to. Be prepared to be summoned at a moment's notice." He nodded, bowing to Lady of the Nightworld before turning on his heel.

Seemed Inuyasha would get his wish to meet the Lord very soon.

* * *

"Inuyasha."

He frowned at the sound of the insistent voice trying to reach him. Impossible to sleep with his name being uttered every few seconds. He attempted to roll over on his side. Frowning as his body refused to listen to him. Forcing his heavy lids open, turning his head to the left at the full glow from the lamp that sat perched in the corner. The room they were in a decent size. The windows completely blocking out any source of light. Having no clue to how long he'd been out. If it were even the same night for matter. The sound of his name making him turn to his right.

Brows furrowing as he looked to the red haired boy in disbelief. Seeing him laying bound over a small mattress. Making to sit up but forgetting he couldn't move. "What the hell." Looking down to see white straps holding his arms tightly against his body. His legs as well. Noticing his Hunter gear was gone and replaced with a white plain T-shirt and loose tan pants. Stopping his movement at the slight pain that made itself known in his rib. Suddenly aware of the feeling of bandages underneath his shirt. "Well. They obviously know what we are and aren't taking any chances with us." He sighed, looking to the white ceiling over his bed as everything that happened came rushing back.

"Yeah." Shippo breathed from his spot across from him. "But why bother patching us up?" He asked. "Why aren't we. . ."

"Dead?" He supplied at the other's silence.

"Yeah. . ."

That was a good question. He'd never heard of any Hunters being taken or surviving after a run in with Koga. He wasn't sure that being left alive wasn't worse.

"You think Miroku's okay?" Shippo asked him and he blinked.

"I don't know. I hope so." Knowing the Hunter would come back for them. Whether he came back enough in time to have a run in with Koga was a different matter. He hoped the older boy was okay.

Both of the Hunter's tensing up at the footsteps that neared the bedroom door. His eyes glued to the bottom of the door. Not relaxing until the footsteps passed them by and faded. Inuyasha dropping his head back into the pillow. "What the hell do they want with us." He mumbled to himself but the other boy answered anyway.

"I don't know, but if they're thinking of turning me into an convenient blood bag they've got another thing coming." His words irritated as he uselessly fought against the straps before stopping with a sigh. His gaze boring into the space above him. "I'll die before that happens. And try to take as many as I can with me." He said quietly.

He didn't say anything but he felt the same way. Maybe he'd get to try to get at Koga once more. Or any of the big Nightworld people he'd only ever heard about. So be it, he thought. He'd go out the way he knew he always would. Putting up one hell of a fight.

He thought of his mother then. Her brown eyes running in the fore of his mind. Wondering if she'd found peace in the afterlife.

The sound of the bedroom door being opened making him tense up. Heart beating rapidly at the dark eyes that looked his way. A slender old woman who wore her shoulder length hair in rivulets. Her skin pale and her clothing one of a servant's. Eyes going to the young red haired woman who suddenly filed in from behind her. Her brown eyes looking to the two males who lay on the bed before looking up to the older vampire. The older woman nodding her head at her and the girl started towards him.

"What are you doing," the other boy demanded. Inuyasha ignoring the pain as he fought against the hold over him. Trying to lean out of proximity of her reaching hands. "Leave him alone!" Shippo yelled to her.

The grey haired woman frowned to him. "Hush, child. Your friend is in no danger from us."

The red haired servant girl handled him as if he were a child. The dark haired boy on his feet and watching her as she bent down to untie the straps around his legs.

"Where are you taking him?" Shippo demanded and brown eyes met the boy's green.

"He is to stand before the Council." The vampire's words making the small stirring idea of escape evade in an instant. He'd never get another chance like the one presented to him now. Some of the most powerful vampires all in one place. The servant stood beside him and he didn't fight the light hold she wrapped around his forearm.

The quick look he sent to Shippo silencing any further questions and he could see the boy understood. They knew dying was always a possibility doing what they did. Like Shippo, he wanted to go out in a blaze of glory if given the chance. His eyes showing his intent to go out strong until the very end. As many as I can, his eyes seemed to say. The red haired boy understanding and giving a small nod of his own.

The young servant girl gently led him forward and he looked back at Shippo as the old woman closed the door behind them. Their eyes locking until the other was completely blocked from view.

Biting his tongue as a lightweight but dark material fell over his head. Allowing him to breathe while not allowing him to see where he was being led. Feeling the hard flooring under his bare feet. Taking note of the turns in case escape was possible after this ordeal. If he were to somehow survive this.

The girl suddenly coming to a stop and the sound of doors opening sounded from directly in front of him. Only when it was quiet did they press forward. His breathing the only thing he could hear as he blindly walked forward before being stopped once more.

"You may go." A woman's voice suddenly sounded in the space and he felt the dark view from in front of his face being lifted before the feel of the servant's hands flitted across his back as the straps he wore were loosened and removed from him.

Inuyasha blinked at the new surroundings. It being slightly brighter in the enormous space. Rows upon rows of seats extended behind him. Seeing the brown doors he'd walked through closed shut. Serving as the divider to the seats on either side of the room. His eyes drifting to the one and only person who sat out in the row of seats. Behind him to his right in the first row. Eyes narrowing at the icy blue eyes that looked to him. Koga.

"You have caused quite the trouble during your stay here. . .Inuyasha."

His head whipping towards the silver haired woman who sat high above him. The woman's pale skin making the markings under her eyes and the crescent moon on her forehead stand out visibly. Her silver tresses intricately pinned behind her in two separate ponytails. Side locks similar to his own falling over the shoulders of her dark robes. Her lips painted over in a hue of vibrant purple. She was beautiful. A commonality amongst bloodsuckers.

Violet eyes drifting along to his left as he took in the hard, watchful faces of the two silent men and the dark haired woman from their seats in the curved bench. Forming a half circle before him as he stood before them down below over a big circular floor. These powerful vampires made up the Nightworld's highest Council.

He looked back into the observant golden eyes. "What can I say." He said, not letting himself be intimidated by her piercing stare. "Trouble's my middle name."

"Hn." Her lips tilting to the side in a smirk. "You're much more different than I remember you being. Interesting."

He eyed her. "You speak as if you know me."

"Once." She said. "A long time ago."

Inuyasha wasn't one to forget a face but he'd run across many vamps in his nineteen years of life. It was a possibility.

"It has come to my attention that you are in search of the Lord of the Nightworld. . .would you finally like to meet him?"

He looked around, palms sweating as he took in the rest of the silent people of the room. Half expecting a large red eyed vamp to magically fly in through the double doors. He looked back to her, seeing her eyes trained onto him like a hawk.

"Sure." He drawled, his body and voice displaying his skepticism. Not willing to believe the vampires were going to reveal the resting place of their Lord after being successfully hidden for years. Her lips curved to the side at recognizing his doubt.

"Then meet him you shall." She said with a strangely blank look peering into him right before the room began to quake.

* * *

 **AN** : Hope you enjoyed the read. If we can get this chapter to at least ten reviews I'll make sure to add this story to my top priority list of things to update. - **kisses** -


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

No. Not the room, he realized. The floor.

He looked down towards his bare feet, quickly falling back as the hard floor he stood directly atop of began to part. Every feel of the whirring mechanism beneath him felt as he looked on in disbelief. He turned that stare onto the silver haired vampire and her eyes seemed to be watching him as if wondering his reaction. He whirled his head back as the floor finished parting. Silence descending upon them. A large spacious rectangle shaped print now in the center of the open flooring of where he once stood. Only unending darkness greeting him from down below.

He wondered if he was expected to move forward but was saved the trouble as a slight shaking sprung under him once more. The sound of his own breathing heavy in his ears as he watched in rapt attention what was taking place before him. Heart stopping at seeing something rise from out of the ground. Leaning forward as matte black metal gradually came into view higher and higher. The sounds and vibration of the floor coming to a final shuddering stop as their positioned in the middle of the floor lay a large rectangular shaped box.

His jaw tightened. No, not a box.

A coffin.

"This is madness!" Came the sudden roar from one of the dark haired men stationed behind the high bench. The vamp up on his feet as his blue eyes peered down at the dark haired human. The vampire was tall and held a slim athletic frame. Inuyasha looked to him unchanging. A snarl taking over the man's face as he whipped his angered stare onto the other councilmen around him. "This human is a Hunter! Are we actually going to reveal our Lord to someone who kills our own." The man suddenly focusing in on the silver haired vampire. "You would expose your son to a human who's first thought would be to see him turn to ash? There has to be another way for him to be awakened."

The Lady of the Nightworld studied the dark haired human before turning her piercing gaze onto her fellow councilman. Voice deceptively calm but the bite of steel behind each word evident. "You dare question me and my intentions towards my son when it is your wish to let him remain in the vegetative state he lies in now? I wonder which one of us truly has the better intentions. . .Councilman Yiro."

The man named Yiro narrowed his eyes on the silver haired woman. "I wish for our Lord to rise once more but not at the cost of our lives. There is no guarantee this outsider will be the one to quell the Lord's rage. Should your theory fail to bear fruit, your son will not hesitate to tear us all to shreds!" He breathed, chest lightly heaving as he stared into the seemingly emotionless face of the Lady. A weary sigh leaving him as he dropped his tone to one more calm and collected. "Lady, you are not capable of seeing reason. You are more emotionally invested in this than the rest of us due to your personal relation with our Lord. He is from your womb and you would desire to see him rise as this is the first stirring of a possibility for him to awaken from his slumber. But there are. . .risk that I do not believe you are taking into consideration. Should this. . . human," he sneered in Inuyasha's direction, "not be what is needed to calm the Lord from his bloodlust, we will surely die. You must recognize this."

It was quite the shock when the Lady of the Nightworld tipped her head back and laughed. Her laughter one of great amusement. Inuyasha watched the brown haired man's head jerk back as if stunned before his features turned angered. His lip curling back to reveal a fang as he banged his hand onto the wood. "This is hardly the laughing matter, my Lady." He said through clenched teeth.

Her laughter died away to chuckling before she sat there pristine and proper once more. Though the amusement was palpable in her golden eyes. "I have lived with the reality that my son may never rise again for many millennia, Councilman Yiro. Do not speak of reason to me. I more than anyone know the destruction my son is capable of bringing forth into the world. For you to presume I would endanger our people at the first possible inkling of a way to see him rise only because of my connection as his mother is laughable. Bringing this human in before my son is not simply a possible way for our Lord to awaken once more. It is the only way." She stressed. "Only he can cool the embers that fuel his rage."

"Councilman Yiro does bring up a valid point." The dark haired Councilwoman suddenly spoke up, her red ears dull yet focused. She was a slim woman of a shorter stature but the silent power behind her was undeniable. "This Hunter before us now is not like before. There is no guarantee your son will recognize him. He may simply kill him and decide to make us his next targets. If the Hunter can not pull him from his anguish, there is no hope at resealing him as the person to bind him is long gone from this earth. There will be absolutely no way for him to be stopped. He will not recognize you as his mother. You will not be exempt from his wrath."

Inuyasha looked to the coffin. He was curious. Their words making him wonder just why it was they seemed hesitant to awaken their Lord. His heart was thundering in overtime at all he was processing. The Lord was put to sleep? Bind, she said. Why, he wondered. What could have angered him so that would require him being put to rest. He studied the coffin, wondering if he'd set forth a chain of events that couldn't be undone. Then he wondered why he was here before them.

The Lady looked to Inuyasha. Taking in the violet eyes that looked so sharply over her son's resting place. Seeing he was attempting to fit in the pieces to the puzzle. He was different yes, but he was still very much the same soul.

"Councilwoman Keno. . .The human is much different now, I will acquiesce to that. However. . ." She trailed off, looking over every face of the other Council members. "Only Councilman Rei and myself know of the utter desolation my son brought after learning of his love's demise." Momentarily locking eyes with the amber eyed man. "If you remember, he is completely agreeable with this being the only way to return our Lord to us. Rei and myself were witnesses to the catastrophe that fell my clan while you two had yet to be turned. You only know the stories. Until you've witnessed the interaction between my son and his love, you will not believe he is the only way to stop my son from slaughtering us all. The human will not fail because my son will always recognize his love. They are one in the same despite the life he lives now."

The tall Councilman Yiro licked his lips before turning to the only other man on the Council. "It is true that Keno and I were turned and are not Originals such yourself and the Lady. Therefore not having witnessed the Lord's rampage. I have always believed you to be of sound mind and your connection to our Lord is not familial. Do you truly believe this is the only way to wake our Lord and still leave this room with our very lives?"

Amber eyes looked into his fellow man unwavering. "Yes, it is the only way. As Councilwoman Eiko has stated. There is no way to explain the lengths the Lord was willing to go for his love. He is the only one who can stop him upon his rising. Without him, our Lord will be at rest for all of eternity."

"I see," Councilwoman Keno muttered, turning to meet with Yori's light gaze for a moment before turning to the Lady of the Nightworld. "He is your child so we will trust in your judgement. The fate of the Nightworld rests in your hands, Lady Eiko."

"He is the one." She said resolutely. Turning to meet every stare directed her way before giving her attention over to the human Inuyasha. "You must be quite confused, Inuyasha."

His eyes flickered over to her for a moment before turning back to their Lord in his coffin. "Not really. I think I got the gist of it."

Lady Eiko raised a delicate brow. "Well, please. Feel free to enlighten me on the history of my son."

Inuyasha walked forward to the center of the floor, feeling the pairs of eyes that intently watched him as he did so. Boldly running his fingers over the top before turning to the vamp. "Well. . .he went batshit crazy for starters."

Eiko barely resisting the urge to turn the corner of her lips up. Though crass, his words were accurate enough. Very different, she thought in amusement. A simple incline of her head his permission to continue.

"I think. . .he lost someone. You say a love. I say a victim. Your kind doesn't hold the capacity for such an emotion." He said unflinchingly in a room full of the most powerful bloodsuckers.

"Bold words for one so young." Yiro said in obvious distaste. Lip curling back at the smirk sent his way. "I was once as human as you are."

"A debate for another time perhaps." The Lady said with a wave of her hand. Hoping to avoid pointless bickering.

Inuyasha shrugged. "He didn't very much care for having his personal chew toy taken away so he went on a killing rampage. Forcing him to be put to sleep."

She tilted her head. "You believe someone would go to such extremes for someone they simply viewed as an. . .chew toy."

He could practically see the air quotations. He ignored her. "And if I'm not mistaken. . .you believe I'm the person who can somehow calm him down. I'm supposedly this. . .love he lost." The word love coming out like an contagious disease.

Eiko was surprised that he really did seem to understand the magnitude of the situation presented to them. She didn't know if he'd be able to make the connection it was him they referred to. "Yes. You are the reincarnation of the love my son lost long ago.

He looked around at the watchful faces surrounding him. "You have all. . .lost your Gods be damned mind." Turning back to her. "I couldn't love a bloodsucker. Not now or in any other life."

"Oh but you did Inuyasha." Eiko's words as serious as her eyes. "You loved my son as he loved you. So much so that when he lost you, it took away his sense of reality. He had little desire to live without you and sought out to kill the one's who had wronged you. Leaving chaos and mayhem in his wake. When you were taken from him, my son. . .was taken from me."

He watched her blank expression, wondering if he'd imagined the touch of sadness that underlined her words. Not missing the sharp looks Keno and Yiro sent her way. It seemed they'd picked up on it too. Yet, she did not seem to be bothered if her tone were to be believed. Still appearing pristine and noble as she looked down upon him.

"Inuyasha. Our Lord died in spirit and mind the day you were taken from us. It is why Councilman Yori and Councilwoman Keno are more restless on the idea of witnessing him arise. The seal placed upon him by a sorceress keeps him alive in body and little more. You see, upon awakening, he will not know this world as it is today. To him, his loss will be seen as recent and his grief will be quick to consume him as it did that day. He will bring destruction on this world as he did in the past. A world without you is not a world worth caring for. In his eyes."

The human took a shaky breath, taking in the eyes that peered down into him expectantly. The heaviness of her words settling in despite how calmly spoken they were. He was starting to sense he was out of his league amongst them. He couldn't really have been that important to the Lord of the Nightworld. To listen to her say he'd once been worth so much to the Lord -a powerful as shit bloodsucker no less- was enough to make him uneasy. He never asked for. . .this. To be treasured to such an extent. Execution is what he expected upon being brought here. It would've been preferable than being looked at like a fucking science experiment.

"Say I were to believe you," he started lowly with a shake of his head, his tone clearly saying he didn't. "What is it that you expect me to do about it? That was the past. I'm not his love. Hell, now I'd be his worst damned enemy."

"Nothing," she responded casually and he didn't believe her for one moment. "I am simply accommodating to your wish to finally lay eyes on our Lord." Nodding her head towards the coffin at his back. "You will never get a better chance than the one I'm presenting to you now."

A quick send of his eyes to the coffin at his back before turning his head back to her. "Not afraid I'll kill him."

"Not in the slightest." She murmured lowly with a small quirk of a brow.

He eyed her suspiciously but nonetheless turned his back to a room full of vamps. Everything in him screaming at his idiocy but reasoned they weren't looking to kill him if they seemed to need him for the moment. And he didn't doubt they did need him for whatever they had planned.

Looking blankly at the coffin for a moment before starting to lift it up. Opening it all the way before finally allowing himself to look down at the ever mysterious Lord of the Nightworld. And immediately wished he hadn't.

He turned his head away, bringing a hand up to abate the sudden pressure trying to claw its way up his throat. Gasping as he attempted to erase the image from his mind but there was no unseeing what lay in that coffin.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat as he concentrated on reigning in his emotions. He didn't know what he expected when he began lifting up the top of the coffin but it definitely hadn't been that.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Yiro's cool mocking tone sprang from behind him and he turned his way, making sure to send the man the most withering glare he could muster. What he wouldn't give to have even one of his blades right now.

"You didn't say he'd be a fucking mummy." He snapped, coughing at the stiff stale air that seemed to reach out to him from the black coffin the Lord of the Nightworld lay in.

"What did you expect, young one." Keno's bland voice sounded and he looked at the dark haired woman. A coldness around her that did not seem threatening more than it was uncaring. Her pale skin making her blood red eyes that much more piercing. "He has not fed for many millennia."

His eyes furrowed. "How is he. . .how is he still alive?"

"Unfortunately, the sorceress who bind him as he is now. . .only knows that knowledge, Inuyasha." The ebony haired vamp called Rei spoke. Voice deep and oddly peaceful. The look in his golden eyes one of an Old Soul. Seeming older in years that had little to do with his vampire blood. His aura striking the human with a sense of unimaginable wisdom. "Even with his status as an Original, he should have withered away to nothing long ago."

"Under normal circumstances." Inuyasha deadpanned.

Councilman Rei nodded. "Yes, but it is clear to see this is anything but."

Yeah no kidding. Taking a deep breath before turning back to the seemingly dead corpse of a man behind him. Clamping his mouth shut at sudden familiar pressure wanting to escape through his esophagus. Taking in the dry, flaky skin that wrapped around the Lord's skeletal system. Every bone and joint visible through the layer of fair skin. Brows furrowing as he looked closer to his face. Weird splashes of color over his eyelids, cheekbones and forehead. Distorted by the ruined skin. His silver strands tangled and thin attached to his skull. Mouth parted slightly, revealing either of the fangs that lay there. The only things that seemed to retain its strength. Even with the seal the Council spoke of, he didn't see how anyone could survive living like this.

Looking at him like this. . .the urge to drive his blade through the Lord's heart didn't arise like he thought it would in this moment. He hadn't expected for him to look so. . .pathetic. The man was essentially dead as it was. Even if it was just in mind.

He couldn't do it. . . not like this.

The Lady of the Nightworld looked to the observant wolf off to her left, seeing him looking to her as well. Turning back to see the air about the human seemed more resigned. "You should not pity him, Inuyasha." The Lady Eiko started knowingly. "Everything that is my son will be restored upon his awakening."

He looked to the Lord a moment more. Pity huh. . .was it insane that he did indeed feel a speck of it for the Lord now? It was tiny but. . .he could relate to the feeling of loss all too well. To lose someone that was your whole world. . .he could understand the anger that came with experiencing that. But it was his kind who took his mother from him and he'd promised to protect the lives of oblivious humans until his last breath. The Lord would forever stay asleep.

He turned away from the Lord of the Nightworld. He turned back to the High Council, looking everyone in the eye before turning to the silver haired vampire as she seemed to hold the most authority. Keeping his words serious as he spoke to her. "I don't know what it is you guys have planned for me. . .but I'm not bringing any more destruction into the world. I'm not helping you wake him up. You'll have to kill me first."

The Council members all exchaged glances before looking to the black haired human. "Is that your final stance on the matter? Is there no way you can be persuaded." Eiko asked him and remembered that this was supposed to be the Lord's mother.

He shook his head. "No," he whispered.

"I see." She said lowly, slowly rising from her seat up on the high bench and Inuyasha fell into a defensive stance. Both hands before him as he lightly rocked on either of his heels in preparation of a surprise attack. Heart rate increasing as he finally deemed it time to fight. The vamps tired of playing nice when they realized he wouldn't give in to what they wanted. Casting the occasional glance around him but every other occupant in the room remained seated and watchful. The Lady Eiko on her feet and meeting his gaze.

"My son will be upset I have inflicted damage to your body but it is what must be done." She spoke. Inuyasha taking a deep breath as he expected her to come flying down at him. Knowing she was going to be a bitch to kill and he didn't even have his blades. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he noticed her gracefully lower herself back into her seat. Golden eyes unwavering and expectant.

He jerked in pained surprise, a hiss passing his lips as he immediately raised his fingers up to gingerly touch at his left ear. Coming away with wetness and staring in growing disbelief at the blood that covered his digits. Droplets of blood staining the shoulder of his white shirt and more coming down still. Looking back to her as he lightly traced over his wound. Becoming increasingly aware of the decent sized gash on the upper part of his ear.

He hadn't even seen her move.

"You bitch," he breathed.

A sudden groan springing up from behind him had him whirling in place. Eyes zeroing in as he took in the blood that clung to the bottom lip of the decayed body in the coffin. It steadily dripping into the dried out cavern. His blood helping to revive the vampire.

He didn't hesitate.

He brought his left hand back over his shoulder, prepared to send it through the chest of the brittle body before sending his fist flying downward only for his rapid descent to come up short at the tight grip that came over his wrist. Violet eyes widening as he saw his wrist wrapped in a pale yellow-green glowing light. His breathing coming out shaky as he tugged, moisture immediately filling his eyes at the hot searing pain that came over him. Breath coming out in fast rapid breaths as panic set in at witnessing his flesh burn into a red. His sun kissed skin now bubbling at the heat attached to his skin.

"Do not fight, Inuyasha." The Lady's calm instructive voice sprang from behind him. "My whips are designed to bring you more pain at your resistance. It does not have to cause you further pain."

Turning tear filled eyes to the hazy figure that stood behind the bench. Blinking away the moisture to see the silver haired vampire attached to the same whip of energy that held him. Not appearing to be in any pain despite the whip seeming to come forth from her fingertips. The line between them short and strained as it restricted any further movement. This is what the vampire used to spill his blood without even having to move from her seat he realized.

He forced himself though the pain, turning back to the still figure. Rearing back his right arm to deliver the deadly blow. His wrist once more caught. Gritting his teeth as he forced his hand through the pain movement caused. The whip not allowing him any leeway. Tears lining in a steady stream down his face at doing so. Crying out as it became too intense for his human body to withstand. His nerves damaged and his veins on fire. A flash of white filling his vision at the sheer amount of agony his mind and body felt. Too weak to fight the slight pull on his wrists. Falling back from the Lord of the Nightworld before his body gave out. Screaming at himself to get up but this. . . his body feeling as if he'd ran a marathon. Laying out on the cold hard floor, his labored breathing filling his ears. The black strands over his face distorting his vision of the coffin. Feeling the whips fade from him but he couldn't stir. His body heavy. This wasn't something he could force himself through.

Everyone looked to the barely breathing human only for their eyes to snap at the loud groan that came from the coffin. Lady Eiko leaning forward onto her clawed hands as her gaze remained on her son and him alone. Her mask of control slipping at the thin fingers that scrambled for purchase along the opening of the coffin. Eyes widening as she warred with herself at going to him. For this to work he'd have to feed from Inuyasha first. To feel his love alive. She didn't know how he'd respond to her presence.

He watched in growing horror the sunk in face of the Lord as the stiff body slowly drew itself up. Turning sunken yellow eyes around him before finally finding him. Breath stilling at the dead filled look sent his way. His appearance decrepit and infirm as he made to move his body over the side of the coffin. His thin body crashing onto the floor as he tipped over to far without the strength to support his hold.

He looked on with wide eyes. The vamp crawling over towards him. Try as he might, the fear he felt at seeing that unending stare of. . . nothingness directed at him was starting to consume him. He tried to scoot away but only ended up back on his side with a pained gasp. Previous wounds and his wrists making him feel like lead. Heart in his throat at the unsightly nightmare that eased closer and closer still.

Everyone still as the Lord finally reached the dark haired young man. The vampire's movements awkward and fumbling like a small child. Drawn to the source of blood that lingered on his tongue. His fangs growing in size at the scent of blood that surrounded them.

He swallowed, frozen as he watched the other look him over as if studying him. It taking every ounce of his will not to scream. He'd thought he'd be able to accept his death easier than this but when it stared you in the face. . .so coldly with no recognition for your life. No sense of warmth or care. No one could withstand such a look and not feel fear.

He saw nothing but growing hunger.

Thin arms reached out to scoop him closer to the arosen Lord of the Nightworld. Turning his head away at the tartness that blew over him from the raspy breath of the ancient vampire. Unknowingly exposing his neck to the hungered being above him. Seeing icy blue orbs looking to the man over him with rapt attention from the dark haired man. Those eyes dropped down to watch him the same moment sharp fangs pierced his flesh.

Body tensing up in agony at the carelessness of vamp above him. Back arching as an ear shattering cry left him. The Lord digging into his neck with new vigor. Feeling his flesh give away as the man burrowed deeper into the right side of his neck. Feeling the bony chest heaving as he drank in the vital life source that sustained the bloodsuckers. The hold over him almost could've been described as intimate if it weren't for his life source being drained from his body.

His eyes slipped closed. He had failed. And the world would pay the price for his one moment of weakness. Yet, it was clear now he never really had a choice in the matter.

Cursing his own foolishness for thinking he'd be able to stand up to the Highest Council. The most known powerful vampires of their kind.

Their Lord had awakened.

Eyes snapping open at the sudden shift in the back of his mind. Wondering if this was an effect from the drainage of his blood. It felt like. . .Eyes widening at the feeling of pure unbridled hunger that flowed throughout him. Feelings that were not his own.

It was. . .it was him. He could feel him.

Willing every last bit of his remaining strength, he tried to push away the body lodged over his neck. His attempts futile as he accomplished nothing but draining his last traces of energy.

He was going to die.

The Lord's hunger filling his every sense and he could almost feel it himself. Mouth parting at the burning thirst that ran throughout his body. It was enough to drive him mad. It consumed the vampire entirely. Yet, he could sense the desire to pull away from the blood that filled him. The vampire wanted to release him as the small sense of wonder grew.

The Lord was. . . he thought he was drinking from his lover. Holding onto the man who had been lost to him. Feeling the warring battle of doubt and elation.

 _So. . . thirst. Hurts. . .like fire. . .Inu. . .Inuyasha. . ._

His eyes closing but the tears flowed down anyway. Heart in his throat as he was overcome with the sheer amount of emotion that flooded into him. Hearing the man's voice in his head.

 _Inuyasha. . .Inuyasha. . ._

Love. . .he gasped at the intensity. Regret. Sadness. Pain. So much pain.

The arms tightened around him as if sensing his whirlwind of emotions.

He was dying. It was getting harder to stay awake. The edges around his vision fading in and out.

He felt the panic his thought caused.

 _Hurts. . ._

He could sense the pain the other was in. The blood a cooling to the fire that ran in his veins. The Lord wanting to pull away from the perceived weak body he held onto but hunger won out.

A name came to him then.

 _Sesshomaru. . ._ The content feeling rolling through him telling him he was right.

The Lady of the Nightworld watched with increasing worry and anticipation. Her son was no longer lost to her. Inuyasha's blood was already providing him strength. His skin losing its dried appearance and filling out into its pale tough and smooth flesh. His thin strands growing fuller and thicker until a straight mane of glorious silver hung down his back. No longer appearing as a weak hunch of a being. A seemingly youthful handsome man left in its place. His face hidden as he drank from the human but she did not doubt his facial markings would stand proudly against his pale complexion once more. The twin magneta stripes that lined either side of his face. The red that stained his eyelids. The dark crescent moon blemished into his forehead. He would be as magnificent as he'd once been. The Lord of the Nightworld would rule again.

Why was it he could. . .feel. . . this man down to his very being. And he could sense himself being seen. He tried to run but there was no where to turn. The demon now realizing the difference between him and his Inuyasha of the past. Taking in the soul of his past love in the life he lived now. The man determined to drink in everything that was exposed to him. His deepest fears. His secrets. His desires. Dreams. His past. They were completely exposed to another.

 _No. . .no. . ._

He wanted this to stop. Things he'd planned on taking to his grave coming to light and he was helpless to stop it.

 _Let me go_ , he pleaded weakly. Growing increasingly weaker as the man grew steadily more revitalized. The arms around him tightening in response to his overwhelming need to get away.

 _Won't. . .hurt. . ._

Sesshomaru pushing upon him the things he didn't want to see. As if in reassurance of his safety while in his presence. Images of a time long ago. Flashes of scenes and memories that were not his own. Yet, he felt connected to the pair somehow. Black and silver bleeding into white and silver. The white and silver making a color of their own.

They were beautiful.

He felt every pull of blood from his body as he looked unseeingly past the Lord that held him. No longer feeling connected to his body. Seeing far past the events currently taking place in this room. Only now minutely aware of the body over him. Moisture ran down either corner of his eye as the story of the man before him unfolded in his mind's eye. Events he seemed desperate for the human to see.

 _That. . . that happened to you_ , he thought in horror. Having witnessed the moment Sesshomaru lost his love.

 _You know. . .pain as well._

The thoughts clearer now and not as broken.

 _No. . .don't look_. He thought desperately.

 _Your mother. . . hate for my kind. . ._

 _No. . ._

 _I wish to see you._

He felt so exposed.

The vampire doing just that as he continued to feed from him. Feeling the amazement for the human that lay in his arms. Wanting to know him and take him in his entirety. More memories and events flooding his system as he gradually went under.

So much love that led to so much heartache. Pain. Anger. Destruction.

Their love was undeniable as he watched them. It was as free flowing as water. As the air itself. He felt the air he breathed becoming thinner as the past he saw flowed throughout his body. Entwining with his soul until he no longer knew where he ended or began. Tremors taking over his body at the sheer amount of raw feeling that raced over him.

Love. He was filled with love.

The observant dark haired vampire abruptly stood up from his seat. Blue eyes as transfixed on the scene before him as the rest of the Council. "What the hell," he breathed in disbelief. Eyes widening as he took in the cascade of black strands that seemed to shimmer into a slate gray. The locks slowly fading into an translucent white. The white strands stilling once more at the slight shaking over his body coming to an end.

Brilliant amber eyes blinked open at the gentle brush of a hand that skimmed across the top of his head. The motion breaking through his haze of red as he was suddenly struck with familiarity. He eased his head away, his fangs reverting back to its dormant state as he made to pull back. The unbearable ache now faded from his body. His stable state of mind wanting to take in the dark haired human with new eyes that had been distorted by hunger. Wanting to see the dark violet eyes he knew Inuyasha to have only to still as he looked into unending pools of amber. His gaze going up to the shockingly white head of hair. Eyes snapping back to look into watery gold. Trails of moisture running down either side of his face. In a similar fashion to the blood that flowed from the two spaced puncture wounds on his neck. He made to speak but his throat would not obey him. Instead tightening his hold on the limp body in his arms as he looked to the love he lost. Never looking away as the hand gently petting him came around to cradle the side of his face. His hold soft and familiar.

Heart thundering in his chest at the searching look over his face. Watching the slightly pained upward lift of the white haired male's lips. Becoming still as stone at the whispered, "Love," that reached him before the hand from his face dropped. Golden eyes rolling into the back of his head before his Inuyasha became a limp mass in his arms.

Strangled moans leaving him as he attempted speech, hugging Inuyasha closer to him as he looked to the blood that covered him. He'd killed him. He'd. . . he'd lost him once more.

The ear screeching yell that left him had all occupants of the room on their feet as they looked to the quickly deteriorating Lord of the Nightworld. Stuck in the grief of losing Inuyasha as he had so long ago.

It slipping past no ones notice the golden eyes that bled into crimson red. The Lady Eiko flying down from her position behind the raised bench. Feeling the Council follow suit without question. Feeling Koga's presence at her left. Holding up a hand to silently communicate her desire for them to keep their distance from the grief-stricken Lord.

Growing sadness filling her as his restored body raised from the floor. Lips pulled back as his eyes restlessly shifted at the faces before him. No recognition. Only intent to release his anger. His helplessness.

A clawed hand raising up over his right shoulder, Eiko recognizing his intent and formed a whip of her own. Sending it flying forward to capture his wrist and putting tension on it. Sesshomaru growling as he tugged, him being bound only serving in angering him further. His pale skin bubbling and reddening as the whip of energy seared his flesh. She reached out to his mind, trying to feel him and press upon him their familial relation but was overwhelmed by the insanity that surrounded her. Nothing but bloodlust filled the Lord of the Nightworld's mind and he snarled anew at sensing her in his innermost thoughts. Sesshomaru simply had the mind of an animal gone mad. Their was no rhyme or reason in him. He would not recognize her.

He pushed her out from him and she came back into her body, blinking as she straightened out from her supported position against Koga. Heart heavy at what she had witnessed. She could not reach her son. He was lost to the madness of his sorrow.

Sesshomaru severed the whip that held him with a swipe of his free hand, an ear shattering screech leaving him as he charged towards her. Clawed hand pulled back in preparation to strike her down. 'What have I done.' The thought a mantra in her mind as she watched him grow nearer. Seeing her only child stuck in this maddened state of being. She had not been completely honest with Yiro. She had endangered her people. Her desire to see her son as he'd once been motivating her actions. She could not fight him. She deserved to die.

As powerful as she might be she was still a mother. She'd let her emotions rule her.

Too awaken him only to reduce him to this once more. Losing Inuyasha all over again. She'd been so sure the human would be what was required to pull him from his anger. Yet, she had not factored in the magnitude of his thirst. A vampire's thirst was no small matter and it was an oversight on her part.

He had every right to end her.

She tilted her head back at the clawed hand that loomed over, looking into crazed red orbs. Sharp talons coming down towards her before Sesshomaru was suddenly sent reeling to the side. Koga's muscled frame shouldering him away from the Lady. Sending the Lord flying through the air. His body crashing into the center of the raised desk. Wood splintering from the hulk of weight that crashed through it. Koga coming to stand before her as the others turned to watch the Lord rise from the pool of rubble.

Everyone deathly still as Sesshomaru's eyes slowly looked to each of them as if in contemplation. Sneering before suddenly disappearing before them and everyone tensed as they wondered where he would strike from.

* * *

He tipped his head back, closing his eyes against the barely felt breeze that managed to get through the thick of the forest around him. Listening to the faint sounds of nature as he sat amongst the earth in steadily growing darkness.

The young dark haired man turned his head to the right at suddenly feeling him, watching the silver haired man emerge from the dense foliage to enter into the large space. A smile touching the dark haired beauty's lips as he gracefully rose from his position in the grass. Dark violet clashing with golden pools that seemed to look directly into him. Taken by this creature before him as the other closed the distance between them. Adorned in his usual armor and red and white attire. His footfalls over the ground as silent as ever.

He closed his eyes at the pale hand that came to land on his cheek. Turning into the gentle touch on his sun-kissed skin before turning back to the man he loved. "You came."

The other's eyes searched over his face. "When will it cease to amaze you that I desire to be by your side as well."

The human reached up for the hand that cradled him, holding it in between his own two hands. Despite the frail appearance of the pale he held hand in his own, he knew the strength this man possessed he could only begin to imagine. Any touch upon his flesh was always with the utmost care and consideration. His love was afraid of harming him. It saddened him that the other couldn't touch him to his heart's desire. Not in the way he truly wished. He was too fragile in his love's eyes. "I am human." He whispered, never cursing his natural born heritage more than he had in this moment.

The silver haired man tipped his head back towards him. "And you are perfect." He told him. "Your humanity means little to me."

"You would desire me even when I am old and gray? When I am not as pleasing to look upon." He asked him.

"Even then." Came the low response.

"And if I do not desire to be of old age." He breathed, getting lost in the eyes before him. Not missing the flash of something he could not quite place but the man's next words spoke of his inner disturbance.

"It is the curse that plagues humans."

"It does not have to be so."

Breath halting at the rigidness attached to the arm that held him before the man pulled away from him completely at what the human was asking of him. The clench of his jaw showing his displeasure at the thought. "You don't know what it is you ask."

"I do." He insisted before taking a deep inhale. Taking a few steps forward until he was before the silver haired man. "I do not wish to leave your side. I want. . .to know you." He said, reaching out for the hand that lay at the other's side. Lightly running his thumb over the back of the smooth hand. "You fear I will break at your touch. Do you not desire me as well? If you turn me, you will not have to fear harming me." He brought a hand up to cradle a striped cheek. "Do you not wish to have me for all of eternity. . . Sesshomaru."

The silver haired man closed his crimson lids shut. His face one of an internal struggle before peering down at the expectant face of the ebony haired human. "I have thought of nothing more since I met you, Inuyasha. You as a creature of the night. . .you would be truly magnificent." He breathed lightly as if picturing it in this very moment. "But you belong to the day. You are not meant to be apart of my world."

"How can you know if we do not see. Are you really so unwilling to try." He pulled back, loosening his hold on the other. His searching violet eyes trying to read the man before him. "You would rather see me die." He said as he saw the equal determination in golden eyes. Seeing the silver haired man was as determined to fight against this as he was to fight for it.

"Inuyasha. To live your life in a state similar to mine is not something I would open you to. You would be required to take the life force of another to sustain your own. Without it you will perish. It is not an easy task and you would be connected in a way you wish you weren't. You will know them as you feed from them. It is not something to be taken lightly. Everything you ever knew. . . you would have to leave it behind in order to live out an eternity with me. I could not ask that of you. The idea of you no longer being of this earth. . ." He trailed off, voice strained before gaining control once more. "I would never wish to watch you die. I desire for you to live a mortal life with no regrets of a guilty conscience. This is not something that can be undone if you were not to find it to your liking."

He turned glossy violet orbs from his view of the ground. "I could learn." His words a broken whisper. "If it meant being with you. I thought we worth that much."

The vampire took a step forward. "Inuyasha-"

He took a step backwards, his glorious raven locks moving in time with the slow shake of his head. "Don't presume to know what is best for me. This is not something you would need to ask of me if I am willing to do it."

Sesshomaru looked to him in silent contemplation and he didn't look away. The slight turn of the silver haired man's head was answer enough.

He swallowed, batting away the tears that wanted to spill forth. He wouldn't let himself cry. Not in front of him. Not now. "I see. You will not do it." Silently asking for clarification.

Sesshomaru turned back to him, his stoic face betraying the swirl of emotion in his eyes. "No. I will not know your hatred for feeling I ruined you."

He looked to his deathly still love. Only the ends of his silver strands moving with the light breeze of the darkening sky. The dusk casting the man before him in an glow that made his heart hurt at the mere idea of not having him by his side. He could not live a life where he grew old where Sesshomaru still remained youthful in appearance. Never knowing his personal embrace. Knowing his death was what would finally separate them. He would do anything to keep them together.

He looked up at the sky, watching the sun finally disappear from view as he contemplated his next choice of words and the man's reaction to them. Knowing he would undoubtedly hurt him. 'Forgive me.' He thought before turning to face the man now outlined in darkness.

"I do not wish for you witness my death. Nor do I wish to grow old and leave your side. If you will not turn me. . .then I will find another who will do so."

He watched with clamped lips the slow walk Sesshomaru started his way, looking into the golden eyes that gradually bled into red. Squeezing his eyes shut at the hand that came to wrap around his arm. Willing himself not to give in.

"You will do no such thing, Inuyasha." The snarled words making his heart race. Hearing the outrage and slight hysteria in his love's words. His body jostlig at the insistent shake he received at the hand of the silver haired man. "Do you understand me. You will live out your life as a mortal. You will not turn." A hand on his chin making his head jerk back, the slightest pressures applied. "You will look at me." Came the words that booked no room for argument.

He opened his eyes, looking into the enraged red orbs. Despite the tensesness he felt, he was not afraid. He knew Sesshomaru was more afraid than he was angered. He was not in any danger from this man. The only real danger would be to back down. He couldn't give in. "I will find another way if you will not do it."

"Whoever dares touch you will die." The snarled words coming from the silver haired man's chest. "I would take you from here and lock you away before I would allow it."

"And my soul would leave my body long before my eyes closed in its final rest." He whispered, watching the red fade away in his eyes until only a dark silhouette stood before him. "If you will not turn me, then kill me now. Before the heartache takes me away from you."

"You are not giving me much of a choice." Only a slight growl showing the man's frustration. The human's heart racing at the other's slightly defeated tone.

"You have a choice, my love." He replied, taking the hand from his face and grabbing the man by his finger. A tough pointed claw in his hand as he brought it closer to the right side of his neck. Sesshomaru's claw touching his skin before he pressed it forward, only wincing slightly at the claw that tore through his skin in a downwards trail. Feeling the blood well over onto his skin before running downward. Placing Sesshomaru's hand around his throat before letting go. "I will not continue to live with the thought of one day leaving you. You do not wish to turn me. This will free us both should you choose to take my life. These are your choices."

He breathed as he looked up into the silhouette before him, knowing the other was looking into him as well. Feeling more than hearing the rise and fall of the chest before him. Sesshomaru's hand squeezing him for many moments and his head tilted back with a light gasp, tears filling the corner of his eyes but he did not resist. And he would not fight.

The hand eventually fell away and he took in a few deep breaths before bringing his hands around to place his ebony strands away from his scarred neck. Exposing the blood that lightly flowed down his neck. Looking up before reaching out for the back of the man's head. Gently guiding it to his blood flow as he turned his head. Feeling Sesshomaru give away under his pressure. His own breathing heavy to his ears as the other's breath blew over his self inflicted wound. Looking into the outline of trees that surrounded them in the dark. His heart thrumming at the light scrapping of fangs he felt barely skim over him before a soft wetness licked his wound up in a slow savory trail upwards. His head tilting back at the foreign pleasant sensation.

Sesshomaru hugging him close as he swiped away every trace of blood. The light wound staunched and the human held his love tighter at the slight trembling he felt against him. Sesshomaru made to move away and he held him tighter. Knowing he did not truly possess the strength to keep him near should he wish to break free. He knew the other was afraid. He understood the other's reasons. But he himself was more afraid of not seeing this come to pass.

Fangs barely nipped his skin before the silver haired man pulled away some. "Do not ask this of me. Send me away, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's words desperate and barely above a whisper.

His chest heaved lightly before closing his eyes, bringing the other's face back against his skin. Tilting his head in offering. "I will not."

The smooth fangs once more skimming across his skin as if in appreciation before gradually sinking into his skin. He cried out, unable to help but do so. His love coming to gradually support his weight in an close embrace as he fed from him. Lightly stroking the head of silver until his strength left him. Eyes becoming heavier as the feel of Sesshomaru became more distant. The darkness that surrounded him bleeding into darkness of the mind as it took him under.

* * *

He walked through the thickness of the forest, pushing against the branch of leaves that blocked his path. Wondering where he was. He felt a pull and simply decided to follow it. Listening to the distant chirp of the birds and the scrambling of small creatures as he neared them. Looking up to the clear bright sky that he managed to make out through the top of the enormous trees.

The last branch giving away under his hands, looking around the large clearing in wonder as he moved towards its center. His steps light and silent over the soft blades of grass.

He. . .knew this place. It was from the dream. Though his soul knew it was more than a mere dream. It was a memory.

He turned, pausing as he noticed the white haired figure sitting towards the center of the clearing. The white haired male turning his head to face him. His amber eyes clear and open.

And unbearably sad.

He swallowed and forced his feet further, coming upon the person who looked just like him. He eased down before him in the grass. Mirroring his cross legged position as looked back at him. The wind silent as it picked up the strands of their hair. Black and white.

"He will need you." The other suddenly spoke and he was sent reeling at how much they sounded alike. He felt the words more from the white haired boy than heard them.

 _I am you and you are me._

Feeling the truth of the words that reverberated in his soul. They were one.

 _He will need you._

The desperation and sadness behind those words making his heart race. Feeling the love this Inuyasha felt as he'd felt it from Sesshomaru. He could feel the desire to go to the Lord coming off so intensely from the copy of himself it was enough to make him feel suffocated. But he could sense that the other was stuck here.

 _I can't. . . I'm not like you_. He shook his head. _What he is. . .my mother._

 _You must. You feel it._

The other suddenly turned his head to his left and he turned his head to the right. Seeing nothing but the outline of trees but Sesshomaru. He could feel him all around this place. He was. . . drowning.

His brows furrowing at the sensation he was getting and turned to see the other's golden eyes looking to him before nodding.

 _He is hurting. He will continue to spiral downward without you._

Inuyasha felt the sadness the other felt from having to say those words. Their was no jealousy. Just sadness and acceptance.

And remembered what Sesshomaru had shown him happened to the Inuyasha sitting across from him.

The other lifted the corners of his lips slightly in an reassuring smile.

 _I am in pain no more. I am here as a guide to you both. Without you he is nothing. Without him, you will never find your place in this world._

He looked down. Wanting to deny those words and their implication.

 _He killed my mother. Those like him took her from me._

He looked up at the hands that closed around his.

 _Your mother is with the Gods now. But he did not kill her and would not harm those you held dear. Everything you must know will be revealed to you in time. You must learn him. Know him. Feel him._

He shook his head.

 _I. . .I'm afraid._

 _Do not be. He will need you as you will need him._

Both heads turning at the growing rage they felt from the Lord.

 _There is no time left_ , the white haired Inuyasha's words rushed and he could feel the urgency behind it. Turning back to violet eyes. _You must go back. Save them._

 _How. . .I'm dying._

 _I will lend you strength. Now feel it._

He looked to the other in confusion but he saw it then. Could feel it in his chest. A vibrant string of pale golden energy that connected him to the world he lay dying in. To the man that was intent on bringing the world down to its knees.

He grabbed onto the string, it glowed brighter under his touch. This world rushing past him as he became increasingly aware of the pain in his body. Hearing the snarls and yelling growing clearer as he reunited with his body. Face frowning up as he felt the pain he'd known before leaving this plane of existence. Feeling the presence of the white haired Inuyasha fading from him fast but not before he spoke to him.

 _Remember my promise. . ._

Golden eyes watched him. _I will_.

His eyes snapped open. Chaos surrounded him.

* * *

 **AN** : I teared up a bit at writing the white haired Inuyasha.

What'd ya think? Tell me, tell me. ^_^


End file.
